Not Another Trigun:Inuyasha Crossover
by ProfessionallyCrazedTrigunFan
Summary: Millie gets revenge on dirt particles, Shippou's going to be eaten, and Kikyou becomes Wonderwoman. The madness continues. Chap. 2 Uploaded!
1. Bullet Shells

Okay. I lied. This **is** another Trigun/Inuyasha crossover. However, like my other story, RCABP, this story just happens to be random, plotless, stupid, and if you have the right mindset, hilarious. Yeah. And if you enjoy this story, go read Random Conspiracies and Bar Parties. Apparently my reviewers think its good. So yeah. Apparently I have a talent for writing funny plotless stuff. So let's not break the tradition and get right on to the story, shall we? First chappie shall be about the Trigun crew, the second about the Inuyasha gang, and we'll spice up the story in chapter 3. So the first 2 will be sorter than they normally would be since their sort of prolougeish.

**Disclaimer:** Whoever in their unsound mine thought that I own Trigun and or Inuyasha is erroneous. They belong to Yasuhiro Nightow and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. Thank you for thinking so highly of me though. n.n' x.x Also don't own Philip J. Fry.

**Not Another Trigun/Inuyasha Crossover**

**Chapter 1 - Bullet Shells **

Meryl: VASH, YOU HUMANOID IDIOT GET BACK HERE WITH THAT TRASH CAN!

Vash: Ahhh! Scary! Help me! -runs around with a trashcan on his head.-

Wolfwood: -smoking and drinking coffee.- Lord have mercy!

Millie: There's nuthin' that a good cup o' puddin' won't solve!

Meryl: -stops dead.- Millie...?

Millie: What Sempai? -shoveling pudding into her mouth.Literally.-

Wolfwood: There's dirt in your pudding.

Millie: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR -starts attacking random dirt particles with he Stun Gun.-

Vash: Wolfwood, you're gay.

Wolfwood: You've been talking to my councilor, haven't you?

Meryl: Dear God, not that freaky blue-haired chick?!

(A/N: If you read RCABP you know who I'm talking about -cackles.-)

Wolfwood: -twitch.- I have not sunk that low.

Millie: -eyes watering.- Are you really gay?

Wolfwood: e.e No.

Vash: But you said--

Wolfwood: -shoves the Cross Punisher in Vash's crotch.-

Vash: O.O X.X OWWWIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meryl: Not like you got anything to be crushed anyway. T.T

Vash: I ...-wheeze.- resent..-wheeze.- that. T.T X.X

Wolfwood: Now if you'll excuse me I must go sanitize and disinfect my Punisher.

Meryl: Good idea.

Millie: Argh!

Vash: Huh? o.O

Millie: Too...much...dirt! -stil attacking random dirt particles.-

Meryl: Millie, the whole damn planet's made of dirt. u.u

Millie: Excuse me for a few moments, please. -runs like hell over to the nearest payphone.-

**On the Other Side of the Planet**

_Ring ring ring._

Ring ring ring.

**RING RING RING.**

Knives: SOMEBODY PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!

Legato: Right away, master.

Legato: -picks up said damn phone.- Who are you and what the Tunafish Fudgesicles do you want?

Knives: Tunafish Fudgesicles?? o.O

Caller: I wish to speak to His Evilness, Knives.

Legato: And what gives you, pathetic human, the right to request an audience with the master?

Caller: I need some...help.

Legato: BUA HA HA HA! And you think Master Knives is going to "help" you?

Knives: -twitch.-

Caller: Why, of course!

Legato: -eyes watering from laughing so hard.- I can't believe you just said that! Ha ha ha!

Knives: -silently pulls out the big shiny black revolver and loads it.-

Caller: -sniffles.- Why? I just need some help.

Legato: Man, you are funny!

Knives: Legato.

Legato: Just a minute, master. -doubles over, crying and laughing.-

Knives: -.- -shoots Legato in the head.-

Legato: WHEEE! -twirls over as he dies.-

Knives: -picks up the phone.- What the hell do you want? Are you a telemarketer?

Caller: o.O No. I just need some help.

Knives: Oh really. And just what kind of "help" do you require?

Caller: Bombs. And lots of 'em. And make them nuclear.

Knives: o.O What the fuck?

Caller: GASP! YOU SAID A WORDY DIRD!

Knives:A what?

Caller: A wordy dird. You know, a dirty word? Boy, you're dumb.

Knives: You want those nukes or not?

Caller: Yes, Mr. Knives. Sorry Mr. Knives.

Knives: And how do you intend to pay for these bombs?

Caller: Squirrels.

Knives: WHAT?

Caller: I shall give you an army of rabid, ravenous squirrels in return for the bombs.

Knives: -ponders for a moment.- Deal.

**Back On The Other Side of the Planet**

Millie: -hangs up the phone.-

Meryl: Millie, who were you talking to?

Millie: Mr. Jones from the Pudding Company?

Meryl: -shrugs and goes back to drinking her gallon of coffee.-

A truck turns onto the dusty road

Delivery Boy: You Millie Thompson?

Millie: n.n Yes sir.

Delivery Boy: Sign here please and you will receive your order.

Millie: YAY! -signs her name all over the page.-

Delivery Boy: All set, ma'am. Just keep the truck. Compliments of Mr. Millions.

Millie: Thank you, mister....?

Delivery Boy: Fry. Philip J. Fry, ma'am. -drives off on a unicycle.-

Millie: -jumps onto the truck and rips open the lid of a crate.- YES! VENGENCE SHALL BE MINE! -cackles insanely.-

Vash: What's she on about?

Meryl: Who knows?

Wolfwood: -shakes his head.-

Millie: -drags a nuclear warhead out of the truck.- YOU SHALL PAY FOR BEFOULING MY BELOVED PUDDING! SAY GOODNIGHT, DUSTBALL!

Meryl, Vash, & Wolfwood: HOLY SHIT!

Millie: -pushes the activation button.-

Everyone on Gunsmoke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Knives: Hum dee dum. -twiddling his thumbs, safe in a spaceship in space.-

_**A blinding white light overtook the planet of Gunsmoke, and the people saw no more.**_

Alicia: Woot! That was fun to write. Next chapter features Inuyasha and the gang. Oh, fun times ahead. Surprisingly, I think this chapter had some semblence of a subplot. But who knows? I think I'm off my rocker. Anyway, R&R! Flames accepted, but no unexplained unfalsified idiocy.


	2. Giant Swords,Rubber Fish,Noisy Sticks, a...

Hello. n.n I guess chapter 1 was a success. If it is insanity you desire, then you have come to the right place. Thanks to all the lovely lovely reviewers that are just so lovely. You should be rewarded with a conga line. Sadly, I have no conga line. So you'll just have to improvise with an immobile line of Pepsi bottles. So. Now you've had a peek at what the Trigun cast are up to, now let's see what Inuyasha and his motley crew are doing.

**Disclaimer: **I.Do.Not.Own.Inuyasha.Or.Any.Of.The.Rights.To.It.Or.My.Own.Soul.For.That.Matter.Or.The.Tellitubbies.

**Not Another Trigun:Inuyasha Crossover**

**Chapter 2 - Giant Swords, Arrows, Noisy Sticks, and Big Boomerangs**

Miroku: That has got to be the strangest demon I've ever seen.

Sango: Indeed. It is pretty odd.

Shippou: Weird if you ask me. It's poor mother.

Kagome: O.O;;

Inuyasha: Oi, Kagome, you ok?

Kagome: O.O;; -twitch.-

Shippou: What's with her?

Sango: Dunno.

Kagome: O.O;; -twitchtwitch.- It looks like...

Miroku: You've seen a demon like this before?

Shippou: Where?

Inuyasha: All I wanna know is how you defeat it.

Kagome: O.O;; IT LOOKS LIKE A FRICKIN' TELLITUBBY!

Inuyasha: Eh? o.O What the crap?

Kagome: -falls over.- x.x;;

Sango: O...k....

Demon: ROAR. ME WANT FOOD. -grabs Shippou.-

Shippou: Why me? Why always me?

Inuyasha: Not my fault you bath in salt and pepper.

Miroku: You're the one that bathes in tobasco sauce.

Inuyasha: Hey! Shuttup! Who asked you!

Sango: Men are so stupid. T.T

Kagome: Too true. u.u

Kikyou: That's why being dead is so great. More me time.

Kagome: Huh? Kikyou? Where'd you come from?

Kikyou: Fishing.

Sango: Say what?

Kikyou: I was fishing. Only problem, my soul collecters liked to swim so I ended up catching more of them than I did fish.

Kagome: And why, exactly, were you fishing?

Kikyou: It's relaxing. I mean, everyone needs a break from trying to drag their former lover to Hell with them.

Kouga: -falls in from the sky.- Hello, ladies.

Kagome: ACK! x.x

Kouga: -looks over at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou, still bickering while the Tellitubby demon is about to devour Shippou.- Uh...is no one gonna save the little brat?

Kikyou: I shall save him! -rips off her priestess outfit (A/N: I cannot for the life of me remember what this is called. If you would be so kind as to remind me.) to reveal a Wonderwoman costume.-

Kouga, Kagome, & Sango: WHAT THE CRAP?!?!?

Kikyou: -takes out her bow and arrows and notches an arrow.-

Sango: Uh..Kikyou...

Kikyou: NOW WHO THE HELL SWITCHED MY ARROWS WITH RUBBER FISH?!?!

Kanna: -appears from behind a tree.- I DID! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!

Everyone: -stops and stares at Kanna.- O.O;;;?!?!?!?!?!

Kikyou: I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD! -takes said rubber fish and mauls Kanna.-

Everyone: -blink.-

Kanna: AHHH! NO! KAGURA, HELP ME, I'M BEING MAULED BY A CRAZY BITCH!

Kagura: -from Naraku's castle.- I'm doing my yoga, damnit! Can't this wait?!

Kanna: Wah! You're so mean!

Kikyou: -bodyslams Kanna.-

Kanna: X.x

Miroku: I think you killed her. O.O

Kikyou: Hmph. Rubber fish indeed.

Shippou: Okay. You can save me ANYTIME NOW.

Inuyasha: No, I don't think I really want to. Does anybody really wanna save the brat?

Kagome: Eh...

Sango: Kinda not...

Miroku: Sorta no...

Kikyou: Nope.

Shippou: I can't believe this! I'll get you for this you bastards! I'll ge--

_At that precise moment, the Tellitubby monster ate Shippou and let out a large belch._

Sango: Oh my.

Kouga: I think he's still hungry.

Kagome: RUN FOR THE WELL!

Everyone: -makes a mad dash for the well.-

Inuyasha: Ok. We're at the well. Now what?

Kagome: Osuwari.

Inuyasha: BLEH.

Kagome: Just jump in the damn well.

Inuyasha: But I dont wanna.

Kagome: DO YOU WANNA BE PINNED TO A TREE FOR ANOTHER 50 YEARS?!

Inuyasha: Not really no. o.o;; I'll jump in the well. -throws himself over the side.-

Kagome: Now. Does anyone **else **not want to jump in the well?

Sango: Nope. -does a backflip into the well, but hits her head on the side.- Owwwwiiiiiieeeeeeeeee.....

Miroku: -gropes Kagome before jumping down the well headfirst.-

Kagome: THAT'S PRIVATE PROPERTY, YOU KNOW!

Kouga: Right...I'm just gonna jump now. Wheeeee!! -vanishes into the well.-

Kagome: Go Kikyou.

Kikyou: Hm...I'm not sure if I really want to.

Kagome: Well I'm sure you do. -picks up Kikyou and dumps her into the well.-

Kikyou: Craaaaaaaaaaappppppppp................

Kagome: -sighs and shakes her head.- Why couldn't I have been sent back to the Dark Ages? Oh well. -cannonballs into the well.-

_When they had all jumped into the well, a mysterious bliding white light exploded. And left the Tellitubby demon permanently blind. But that's another story. _


End file.
